Just Dance
by MakoRain
Summary: Zack gets crazy and pulls Cloud along, as always. What is our spikey blonde haired hero to do? Rated for mild language.


A/N: This is pretty random but don't those make the best stories lol. I listened to Just Dance by Lady Gaga waaaaaaaaaaayyy too many times. I also give credit to the movie Dodgeball and SE for FFVII.

"Just Dance"

by MakoRain

Smoke billowed out of the old engine until Cloud couldn't see a thing in front of him, coughing and hacking his way into the piece of crap truck and bumping his shin.

"Damn it, Zack!" He cursed his best friend lost among the hazy garage. It was his truck in the first place that was taking up much needed space in the Seventh Heaven garage and he couldn't even fix it properly.

"Relax, man" Zack replied to being cursed as he felt his way over to the hood and slammed it shut, the hinges threatening to snap with a loud groan. "See, it's all good."

Cloud waved his arms in front of him, trying to clear the smoke so Zack could see him visibly glare.

"All good..._all good_? You call _this_ all good?!"He yelled, pointing at the heap and kicking the tire for good measure with his steel toed boots. The truck shuddered and Zack pushed him out of the way, making sure it wouldn't fall over.

"That's no way to treat a classic, Cloud."

"More like ancient." Cloud muttered but Zack talked over him, ignoring him completely.

He ran his hands along the roof lovingly, ignoring the paint that flaked away with the motion. "It's okay baby, he didn't mean it."

The blonde man's eyebrows shot up as he eyed Zack warily. "You call your car baby?"

"It's a truck, not a car." He answered to the truck before turning to scold Cloud.

"I don't care what is is," Cloud said, sidestepping the whole baby comment for the time being. "This piece of junk was supposed to be out of here weeks ago. I need to get Fenrir inside before winter hits."

Both men turned to eye Cloud's bike appreciatively before Zack asked, "Why can't they both be in here?"

"Because the last time I tried putting it in here, _that_ _thing's_ bumper left a scratch on the side."

Zack did not appreciate Cloud calling his truck_ that thing_ but it was a step up from _junk._

"Look, Spikey, we're working on it okay? So you're bike will be safe and sound by the time winter really hits, all right?"

"It's not a bike, it's a motorcycle," Cloud corrected under his breath and Zack smiled.

"Cloud, what you need is patience. You can't fix a classic in a day you know." He kept patting it like it was a freaking pet or something and Cloud had to look away before he strained his brain.

"What good is a vehicle that doesn't run, Zack?"

"It used to run, it's just not running at the moment," Zack muttered but Cloud kept talking over him as if he didn't say anything, answering his own question. "No good."

Zack threw his hands up in the air as if praying to the car gods above for guidance. "No good? No good! Bite your tongue! Do you even know what this is, man?

"A piece of junk?" Cloud answered half heartedly, severely entertained by Zack's annoyance over his crappy truck.

Zack smacked Cloud upside the head without the need to stop talking. "This is a 1932 pick-up. This is vintage. This is a _classic_."

"It's an _antique_," Cloud replied, rubbing the back of his head. _Damn, that hurt. _

Zack took the high ground and decided it was time to pop the hood once again instead of continuing their man talk bickering back and forth, but it was more like Zack was too preoccupied hacking through the smoke that was still trapped under the hood. With a sigh, he moved out from under the hood to the other side of the garage, turning the radio on.

"That's it, I need music. I can't work with all this silence." As Cloud was about to open his mouth to break change that, Zack glared over his shoulder. Cloud thought it better to be quiet but couldn't hide his reaction to the song that was playing on the radio.

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore._

He seriously started to question his friend's sanity as Zack started tapping to the beat. But oh no, it didn't just stop there unfortunately; he was shaking his hips and wiggling his body until he was in full bopping mode until Cloud couldn't stay keep the words in any longer.

"Um, Zack? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Strife? I'm dancing!" He replied, bopping closer to Cloud, taking him off guard with a hip bump into the side of the truck.

_Just dance, gonna be okay. Du du doo doo doo. Just dance._

Zack just laughed, shaking his ass closer to Cloud than he felt comfortable with. "Come on, Cloud, loosen up! Live a little. Oh oh this is my favorite part!"

"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth. How'd I turn my shirt inside out? How is that possible, anyways? While you're still wearing it, I mean?" He stopped and looked down at his shirt as if contemplating testing it before shaking his groove thang again.

It was hard to take a grown man wiggling and singing along to a very teeny bopper song seriously and Cloud didn't even bother trying, pushing him away when Zack came in for another hip bump again.

"Don't even, dude," was all he said as he shook his head in the older man's direction.

"You need to reeellaaaax, man," Zack said as he swooped in and tried pulling Cloud to dance with him but got his hand slapped away instead.

Shaking his ass towards his truck which would surely dance with him, he said, "Fine, fine, don't have fun. Just stay over there in the unfun zone all by yourself. I wouldn't want you to dance with me anyways, you'd probably step all over my feet."

Before he could continue, Zack was clocked in the back of the head by a screwdriver Cloud threw at him from the "unfun zone," smirking at his aim. Zack turned around just in time as a monkey wrench sailed in his direction and sidestepped it easily. "You know what they say, Cloud. If you can dodge a wrench-"

Cloud threw a basketball at him which he jumped out of the way from. "You can dodge a ball."

Zack stuck his tongue out at Cloud and kept dancing until they both heard a loud thunk. Turning to where the basketball bounced, Cloud looked in horror at Fenrir, now laying on its side on the pavement.

"Zack!"

He rushed over to upright his bike, correction, _motorcycle_ and wiped it down with a dry rag.

"See, it's fine. Chillax, Spikey." And before he could stop him, Zack pulled Cloud out of the "unfun zone" giving him a spin as Cloud yelled, "No!"

Before Cloud's eyes could pop out of his head, Zack waved at something behind him, leaving his mouth gaping wide open like a fish as he turned around and saw Tifa standing in the doorway to the garage. _How long had she been there?_ Long enough it seemed as she giggled, her eyes smiling as she watched Cloud stager to a halt while Zack kept dancing around him in a circle. _He is a dead man._

Unfortunately, his best friend's death would have to wait as Tifa was pushed into the room and practically on top of him by none other than Aerith tripping in. She could be such a clutz sometimes it was unbelievable but Cloud didn't mind it as he looked up at a startled Tifa with a warm smile. He gave her a quick Eskimo kiss before she pulled herself off of him and helped him up as well.

"What's with all the noise?" Aerith asked curiously, walking closer to Zack who pulled her into a spin since he couldn't seem to stop dancing.

"And what are you listening to?" Tifa eyed Cloud who only shrugged and pointed to Zack, still dancing with a dizzy-looking Aerith.

"Listening to Lady Gaga. I must obey her call to dance!" Zack cried overdramatically as Aerith laughed and slowed him down enough to stop spinning. "But Cloud is being a sour puss, not wanting to dance with me." Zack faked a pout as he let Aerith rest and kept on in his merry jig.

"Dance with me, Cloud?" Tifa asked with a giggle.

"Sure," Cloud answered automatically. It was Tifa, how could he refuse?

"I win," Tifa said to Zack triumphantly as she took Cloud's hand in hers.

"Sure, sure, you always win, Tifa, cuz he doesn't think with his big brain around you. That's what happens when you're whipped." Zack chuckled as Cloud looked on in shock and Tifa just squeezed his hand reassuringly, ignoring Zack as was needed every now and then.

Aerith looked more embarrassed than anyone. "Zachary, behave."

"There's nothing wrong with being whipped, Strife." Zack amended, raising Aerith's hand in his to kiss softly as a demonstration. "Sorry, dear."

As they danced on, no one but Zack realized that Lady Gaga's Just Dance was the only song playing on the radio. That would because he put the song on repeat on the radio's cd player when Cloud wasn't paying attention. Oh, the cleverness of Zack is never to be underestimated and fun times always ensue.

As it was meant to be.

The End.


End file.
